golden tomorrow
by MizxDan-Dan4ever
Summary: It was a bad day but it would be a golden tomorrow. HarryXHermione HarryXCho HarryXGinny RonXHermione RonXDraco HermioneXDraco HagridXDumbledore SiriusXRemus
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and not me.

It was summer and harry was with the Durslies.

"OMG I lyke so miss Hogwartz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My fucking aunt and uncle won't let me do majic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What the hell am I going 2 do?!?!?!" said harry slashing his wrists repeatedly with the bucher nife. When he was done cutting her went 2 his room 2 rite a Letter 2 his friends. He wrote 2 ron aking 2b picked up and taken away and he wrote 2 Hermony decaring his love 4 her.

When he finished riting the leter he cryyed on his bed thining of all the people that died becus of him. He woke up that morning but he was quickly dragged out his widnow but ron and all the weaslyies.

"Hey harry!"

"Hey ron!"

"Hey, wuts up?"

"nothin fred, how's the shop?"

"great thanx 2 u."

I love you harry potter!" said hermione who proceeded to make love to him in the back seet of the flyig car. Ron pushed harry out of the car and down the chimney becus he was in love wirth hermione 2.

'ron! Why did you do that?!'

"Becaus I luv u sooooooooooooooooo much!!!!!!!"

"Really?"

"Yes hermione! I want you 2 have my babies!!!

"I'm already having babyz."

"Who's babyz?"

"Draco's."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Omg i'm so evil! Cliffys galore! Obey the hipo toad and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I so don't own HP! That sux!!!!!111!!!!1!!11!!!

"wtf?!?!!?" Ron said angrily bitch slapping hermions with his wand and shoes. The members of the Order of the feonix began to stupify him and he stopped. Hermione had many bruices all over herself btu she had secret healing powers so it didn't bother her.

"I'm sorry ron but he's been my secret husband because we were betroded since birth by lord Voldemort."

Voldemort?1\?! Said everybody in the room. Hermions stood up and healed all her bruices from the fight like Wolverine from xmen.

'Yes because you see my parents adopted me when I was born because my pure blood mother died in childbirth with me.' said hermione not revealing that the dark lord was her father and her mother was Bellatrix Lestange.

Why would Voldemort do something like that? Asked Dumbledore who had just flooed to the burrough for a meeting of the Order of the Pheonix

"because he needed to mix mine and Draco's genes 2 make the ultimate fighting machienes. He had me and Draco infiltrate hogwarts 2 send him information like he did with Peter Pettigrew." said Hermions as a strange green glow began to suround her.

"I forgive you because it was out of your control." said Dumbledore with a forgiving look on his face. Harry wa scrushed and he ran 2 the jkitchen 2 grab the butcher nife. He was stopped by Ginny.

"Harry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHF!?!!?!?!!?!??!!??!?!?!?!?!" said Ginny as she ra 2 him. She pulled the nife away from him but not before it cut the silk babydoll that she was wearing 2 shreds. Harry then noticed how much she had developped over the sumer. She looked like a playboy modle and harry wantesd 2 take her rite there.

'this is how I learned 2 deal with my pain Giny. My unlce raped me last sumer and I need to cut myself!

'harry this is not the anser!!!!!"

'then what is?!?!?!?!"

"Me"

"What????????"

i'm in luv with u!

'I no.'

'No, we're meant to be!!"

'I no! I luv u 2!"

"Harry James Potter take me now!" they began to have passoite sex on the kitchen tble. They both had the best most evplosive orgams ever! Their love juice coated the kitchen.

'I want 2 be with you but I just can't!!" said Hermione the gree glpow arounf her getting worse

"Maybe we can be together if harry kills lord voldemort?"

"I'll go and kill him right now for making you nail draco!" said Harry grabbing his broom stick and the Sword of Grifindor.

"Harry, it's too dangerous!" said padfoot as he ran to harry and threw his arms around him.

I'm the boy who lived, it must be done!"

"OMG!!! Call a dr.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Hermione as the green glow became too much and she fainted. Her stomach began to swell until a white light surrounded her in a cuccoon. When she came out she had DD breasts, curves in all the right places, hair down 2 the floor, light purple cat like eyes, a tight pink leather top, a short pink miniskirt with chains and a gun holster, thight high ugg boots, and a sword slung on her back. She stepped gracefully from the light. Eveyone was amazed by her appearance. Two other people stepped out of the light. A twenty year old girl with long golden hair and golden eyes, a long strappless glowing golden gown, golden slippers, and a witche's hat made pf hippogriff stepped out of the purple cuccoon. After her stepped a beautiful girl with platnum blonde hair, eyes dark as night, curves in all the rite places, black leather skiny jeans with chains, long black robes with skulls on them, griffindor pearcings on every ear, a black tube top with buckles and chains, and a samari sword.

"Hello, I'm Kimiko Raven Malfoy." said the girl with a lot of black

'I'm Desire Persephony Malfoy." said the other as their hair began to chang to yellow to show that they were happy.

"We must now go to our dark lord and tell him the loction of the order. Said hermione as she appareted out of there. Desire folowed her but Kimiko decided to stay and help the order.

'I'm gon help you.' said Kimiko as she began to check harry out

'why should we trust you?' asked Harry his wand drawn

'because I kow the secret of lord voledemort.'

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

OOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 Who hates cliffies???!?!!??!!?!? Obey the hipno toad and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
